Black leather and fire wisky
by Littlescreamer666
Summary: MalfoyXoc RonXoc i suck at summaries, lets just say malfoys love appears to be something else and rons father doesnt agree completely, but ron wouldent stop that from him and his new found love right?


It was grey outside it seemed like a day you would go to a funeral. But today was the first day of school for a set of gifted wizards.

The train was parked quietly as kids rushed around. A girl stood looking for her best friend but she was nowhere in sight. She shrugged it off and climbed aboard. She picked a small compartment and flopped down. The train started up her friend was no where in sight and she sat alone in the compartment. _oh well._ she stood up she needed air and she sure as hell wasn't going to smoke on the train. She opened the door and walked down the isle. She spotted a blonde boy at the other end who was walking toward her. He stopped in front of her.

Who the hell are you? The blonde boy snorted.

Your mom move. The girl pushed him out of the way. He glared at her and walked away to his compartment. Two boys looked outside the compartment as malfoy walked in. She finally got outside and lit up a Marlboro cigarette quickly with a silver Zippo she had in her pocket. Her name was Myth, Myth Nishimura to be exact. She wore a black sleeveless t-shirt that read the words neo-Nazi on it in bright blue lettering. She wore a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black leather belt with rainbow stitches into it. Her arms were covered in black leather wristbands that went halfway up her forearm and were very assorted from spikes to bondage rings. Her hands were covered in silver rings and her nails painted black. She had on a pair of black Doc Martins. She wore two chokers one seemed to be a blue cat collar with a dragon hanging off the front the other was spiked. She had on varying silver chains that hung down. Her lips were pierced with snake bites. The hoops were a surgical steel black and had small spikes on the ends of each side. Her eyes were lined in black. It made the blue stick out like a bolt of lighting. Her hair was short it was shaggy but almost reached her shoulders. And the strangest part it was a pure white. She sighed. It was freezing outside. She opened the door the cigarette hanging from her lips. She walked past a door and heard a familiar voice. She opened the door and peeked in.

There you are! A sweet voice chimed. Myth smiled at a red head with a set of grey eyes.

Should you be smoking in here? A girls voice broke the small reunion. Myth cut her eyes over at a brunette girl who sat next to a boy with black hair and glasses. Myth glanced back over at her friend. She sat next to a red haired boy who looked extremely freighted by her appearance.

So are ya alright in here sae? I'm alone in my compartment. Myth said letting some smoke drift out of her mouth.

Yeah I am myth, these are some of my new friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I don't know how you do it sae, Nice to meet you guys. Myth said as she stood in the doorway with her smoke in her hand.

Well if ya be needin me I'm down the way. She shut the door and walked away.

She was scary! Ron said the moment he was sure the girl was gone.

She's not all that bad. Sae said

She's just a bit. Out there. Sae said with a smile.

Myth sighed as she sat alone in the great hall, a feat no one had accomplished but her. She sat in a corner, brooding. She had captured a few snickers from the Slytherin table and sae waved to her from the Gryffindor table and called her over. She stood up and strolled over walking past the Slytherin table.

Hey look it's the freak from Gryffindor! She heard malfoy remark. She turned to the table.

For your information Mr. malfoy, I am Slytherin. And you should mind your manners. She walked away gaining a glare from malfoy. Sae scooted over letting myth sit. Ron gave a rather unhappy look and stared down at the table. It was going to be a long day with myth in the picture.

Myth had pulled on her robes but she only removed her neo-Nazi t-shirt. Her tie was extremely loose and hung down. She looked rebellious alright. She sat on the Slytherin couch. It would be a long year.

A month had gone by myth had already figured out which teachers hated her and which seemed to adore her. Which was very few. Malfoy walked into the room with his two ''henchmen'' and stood in front of her. She was on the couch with a toothpick in her mouth since she was going through cigarette withdrawal until her friend on the outside sent her some.

Why do you always wear those wristbands? Got something to hide, mabye she cuts herself. Malfoy snickered along with the others in the room. Almost all of the Slytherin students were in the room at the moment and myth ignored him.

Are you listening to me? Malfoy said rather irritated and reached for her wrist in which he pulled one of the bands free and looked down at her. Myth stood up quickly standing practically in his face if she wasn't a bit shorter then him. He looked rather surprised at the small image that lay under the band. It looked like a tail of something like a snake. She took the wristband back from him and snapped it in place.

Better watch it malfoy, or ill shove this wristband up your ass. She stomped out of the room.

Malfoy walked into his room. That girl was completely evil. He couldn't help but smirk he pictured her arm in his mind. It sent a chill up his spine. No one would have her unless it was him. And that was what he planned on doing the next day in dark arts class.

It was quiet the class waiting. The new student myth was a wonder. She did things none of them dare do but still got away with it. But today, she didn't appear. Everyone was waiting for her to appear in the great hall for dinner, even malfoy glanced a the doors occasionally. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances when sae said nothing about it and went on as if nothing was different. She stopped and looked at the two.

What?

What? You know what we mean! Hermione said quietly.

Myth she hasn't been here! Where is she? Hermione said.

Well of course I know. Sae said biting into a slice of bread. And she told me not to tell. Sae smirked.

So you know where she is? A boys voice interrupted from behind her. She turned to see malfoy interrupting as usual.

I never said that. And at that moment the doors opened and almost everyone stopped and looked over. Myth walked in slowly as if nothing were amiss, her hair was a bit messy and her lip was bleeding. She looked like she had been hit by a train and survived a attack from a lion in the process. She walked over and pushed malfoy out of the way and sat down next to sae. She put her head on her shoulder.

We need to talk.

Malfoy sat in a single chair in the Slytherin commons and waited he hadn't told anybody that he was waiting for someone but acted as usual. Making rude comments and screwing off with the rest of the Slytherin students. The door creaked open and myth slide inside. She shut the door with her foot and looked past the group. A black owl swooped in with a package of something.

Thank the lord. She caught the package as the bird flew past and she unwrapped the black box and pulled out a cigarette from it and lit up right there.

So what happened to you? Get a little too close to a hippogriff? Malfoy laughed.

Myths smirked and ran her hand through her hair.

Nah just a little too close to your dad.

Malfoy snapped he stood up and pointed his wand at myth.

You think I'm just messing with you? Myth walked past malfoy.

Your such a bitch! Malfoy tried not to scream at her, it mad his boil inside. She was more evil more mean and don't to mention beautiful. Malfoy nearly slapped himself she was a evil bitch was all! He didn't like her the slightest. Myth glared at him and he could almost see her snap.

You wait till I tell lucius you ungrateful little…fuck! Myth stormed out of the room.

Malfoy stood there. She actually knew his father?

Sae smiled as she sat next to Ron in Care of Magical Creatures class He was so cute when he had no clue what was going on. Hagrid was going on about the small little animal they would be handling on the first day. It was a small little animal called a chinsin it was a small little animal that didn't have legs but seemed more like a ball of fuzz. He continued to tell them that you could tell a secret to it and the next person it sees will tell it to them. Sometimes they varied in size up not usually. AS people picked partners sae and Ron sat together.

Partner? He asked looking rather shyly over.

Sae nodded and went to pick a chinsin out for the two of them. She looked in the crate there was many colors. She spotted a small little reddish orange one and picked it out. It reminded her of Ron she cuddled it in her arms and walked back to Ron. He looked at it and then at her. She set it down and it wobbled and stumbled and ended up on its face.

Its rather stupid. Ron remarked.

It reminded me of you. Sae said helping it back up. Ron looked at the puff ball in sae's hand.

….hey! I'm not stupid! Ron exclaimed. Sae giggled Ron stopped. _she's incredibly cute!_ Ron looked away when sae looked up.

Hermione glared at the two from afar. Stupid sae, stupid Ron, stupid class. Harry looked at Hermione and tried to get her attention.

Hermione! She looked at Harry quickly

WHAT! She snapped. She looked into her hands she had been practically wringing the poor little creature to death. She dropped it imminently. Harry sighed and picked there purple chinsin off the ground. He looked over slightly myth and malfoy were paired together. Great just great, Harry thought why don't they set them both in a cage and let them maul each other and get it over with.

Ron looked at the creature in his hands. He leaned in and whispered something to it and set it on the ground. It tumbled toward sae and stumbled into her hands. It looked up at her and spoke rather squeaky like.

_Will you go out with me sae? _sae smiled and whispered back to it. She set it down and it ran off toward Ron. He looked at the fuzz ball nervously. It seemed to clear its throat as if a rather important messenger. _Id love to go out with you Ron. _Ron smiled nervously and looked at sae. She smiled back.

Myth sat in her next class it was one of her last classes of the day her last one was Defense Against the Dark Arts which was next. At the moment she sat in Muggle Studies. she knew quite a bit about them since everyone she knew but sae was one. Sadly she was sitting right next to malfoy. Her day couldn't get worse could it? She noticed him smirk a bit at her discomfort. She sighed, holy hell did her side hurt. It was all from a few days ago.

_It was raining outside, myth looked into an almost exactly same share of blue eyes as her own. _

_I told you I want out! She said. I want this mark off of me. She told the blonde man in front of her. He had declined her request and left her for dead in the forest. _

Hey freak are you okay? Malfoy said breaking her thoughts trying not to sound too worried. She let out a rather large breath she hadn't reliesd she was holding in.

Uh yeah fine. She looked over at malfoy she didn't mean to but made contact with his silvery blue eyes. She adverted her gaze and sighed rather loudly. She really didn't need to deal with malfoy at the moment.

Sae's eyes darted around she wanted to tell myth the great news. It had been two weeks since Ron had asked her out and now she had just mustered enough courage to tell myth. Myth on the other hand had no intention of leaving her room for the night. She had to finish that paper snape had gave them a day before she had to get it done fast before she fell asleep alongside it. Myth ran back to her room By now the routine was obvious and if she didn't rush back to her room,

She would surely be bombarded by the large crowds that seem to flood the corridors before lunch. It was like the students had never been fed before. And as always,

She knew that Draco would be there, chatting with his 'friends' and picking on some poor defenseless first year as always, and she really didn't feel like dealing with him.

Myth stretched out on her bed it was going to be a long night.

Dumbledore had stopped the great hall.

I have an announcement! This year, there is going to masquerade dance its 3 weeks from now on the 14th! Here in the great hall! Dumbledore sat down he didn't like the idea much but he would survive. Sae looked up she had to tell myth then it was her duty as myths best friend right?

Myth looked up as her black owl swooped in and dropped a letter and swooped out. It was from her boyfriend Lucien. She opened up the envelope and started to read what he had wrote to her. She frowned at the news and stuffed her face in her pillow. He could have at least sent a box of ciggs.

Myth had held herself up in her room for 3 days and finally decided to come out. Everyone was in the great hall having breakfast before all there classes started. she breathed in deeply staring at the large doors. She braced herself and pushed open the doors. She sauntered in and sat down next to sae putting her head on the table. Malfoy looked over form his. Myth hadn't done much that day. She combed her hair down but didn't have a drop of makeup on. She wore no rings, or wristbands. Malfoy was surprised to see her In ripped jeans still. He looked away once he figured out why her head was down. What a great chance to make some trouble. He slipped over by the table.

Hey freak! What's wrong with you? Loose a filthy Muggle boyfriend? He smirked looking back at his table. Myth stood up glaring at him from behind a set of tears. Here it came he waiting to be slapped. He looked at her in one second he was on the ground. Myth had stormed out of the great hall already. Ron leaned over to sae.

Did she actually just punch him? Sae nodded shoving more food in her mouth. Malfoy just got up and also stormed out of the great hall. Draco caught up with myth as she was turning into the library. He slowed down and followed her in. she walked almost to the back when she stopped and looked right at him.

Why are you following me now? She said a little angry. He smirked and myth sat down on the floor. He walked over and sat down.

You know…I didn't actually know your boyfriend.. ya know…..malfoy said looking for the words.

Its okay I really don't blame him, like you said I'm a freak. Myth looked at the carpet it was red and blue with a hint of purple. that's when Draco noticed the dark mark on her wrist as is held her in place.

You have the dark mark? Draco whispered.

Myth covered her arm with her sleeve. Yeah, I do it wasn't my decision.

Its alright, I have one on my back. Malfoy said looking up at her.

You know, I wouldn't mind being your Muggle boyfriend. Malfoy aid leaning back.

Your not a Muggle. Myth said looking at him.

I know. Draco smiled.

Ron stopped at sae's door.

So your going to that thing…..right?

What thing sae turned and looked at him.

Uh.. He scratched his head a little awkwardly, you know the masquerade thing Dumbledore was talking about.

Yeah I know about it.

Well we could always go together…..

Sae smirked. Alright Ron but right now I have to go get my work done and go to bed ill see you tomorrow. Sae pushed herself up on her Tipp toes and kissed Ron lightly. He returned it with a hug and made sure sae went inside and then he smiled and walked toward his room. He was a lucky guy, he was terrified of myth though one mess up and she would most likely castrate him for hurting sae's feelings. He let out a breath.

Lets not let that happen he spoke out loud as he shut his bedroom door.

A week went by sae saw myth less and less and wondered silently to herself if she was the only one noticing. Most of the girls at Hogwarts had begun to write letters to their families, informing them about the masquerade and a dress they would like sent. Most of the girls were going by there house colors, but sae just sent her mom a sweet letter asking for a simple red one, with a matching mask. She hadn't told myth yet, but she was sure she already caught wind of the situation already. She snuggled into Ron shoulder in the great hall like they did every night In the great hall. Myth had sauntered in malfoy right behind her. Myth sat next to Hermione as usual with potter on her left. Ron and sae sat on the other side of the table. Myth glanced across the table at malfoy who sent her a glance back. Myth stood up and walked over to fetch something from malfoy and caught the glaring of pansy Parkinson.

Who names their kid myth, how stupid is that? Pansy's annoying voice caught myths ears.

Myth glanced over malfoy looked up at her.

Trust me pansy speaks volumes. Myth took what malfoy had offered and walked past dropping her gum into pansy's hair. Pansy didn't notice. But almost every boy around the area did. And once the girls did pansy went into a girlish panic and had most of her friends try to get the bright blue gum wad out of her ''perfect'' hair.

Myth! Sae nudged her friend,

That wasn't very nice! Sae started to scold myth who had a grin on her face.

Well…she's gotta stop being a pansy about that perfect hair of hers. Myth laughed a bit and gained a chuckle from Harry who tried to hold it in so he wouldn't get scolded.

Malfoy sat at his table listening to the boys complain about there girlfriends.

Ha. My girlfriend will do whatever I tell her do. Malfoy boasted.

Who's your girlfriend? The boys asked they all knew that malfoy whored around but never knew he had a set girlfriend.

Her. Malfoy pointed to the rebellious myth who had a apple juice box straw hanging from her mouth and was busy sketching something out in a sketchbook.

Right, I bet your wiped one of the boys muttered. Malfoy glared.

You want to bet! Malfoy beckoned myth over with his hand she walked over not setting her book down as she continued to draw.

Mmhm? Myth said not looking up at malfoy.

Go and get me a piece of chocolate cake. Malfoy commanded and waited for myth to go off running. She looked down at him. The other boys around him scooted a bit away from the two of them.

Scuz me malfoy?

Malfoy tensed up. _shit_

Get it yourself ya lazy tard, and while your at it how about you get me another juice box, thanks Drakii. Myth walked away never setting her sketchbook down once.

Malfoy glared at the boys as he got up and walked over to get what myth had asked for, he heard a slight whip noise as he walked away he stopped and glared back at the group who stopped there conversation and sat quietly till malfoy was out of site.

Myth tilted her head back and looked up at malfoy who look rather pissed. He dropped the juice box and started to walk away. She grabbed him by the back of his robe and pulled him back.

What's wrong Drakii, did I embarrass you in front of your friends? Myth said her head still back as she held him by his robe still.

Mmherrmss..msmmhergm……he muttered under his breath.

What Drakii? Myth tugged on his robe a little bit.

Yes…and I hate you for it…..he said it was barely a whisper. Myth pulled him down and brushed her lips against his and then released her grip and went back to drawing. He stood there for a second, that was the first time myth had even gotten that close to him. He walked of rather quickly to go and sit back down trying to hold the urge to blush in.

Ron laughed a bit.

Never seen malfoy with his panties in such a bunch. Ron said looking at sae who giggled.

Drakii wears panties? Myth looked up with a rather evil gleam in her eye.

Uh..I was kidding, he might I don't know! I don't check or anything! Ron was sticking his foot in his mouth farther and farther.

Myth looked down and started to furiously draw out something that had came to her mind in those few awkward seconds with Ron. Myth snickered and folded it up into an paper airplane and threw it over. It landed right in front of malfoy who opened it up and put in his lap rather quickly. He glared at her. The guys around him tried to see what it was but he crumpled it up quickly and put it in his pocket.

What did you send him? Sae asked curious

Myth smirked.

don't worry about it.

Ron was happy for Care of Magical Creatures class, he could talk to sae without anyone interrupting him.

So sae….he awkwardly stepped somewhat behind a tree out of Hagrid's view.

Why are we hiding behind the tree? Sae asked in a whisper.

I needed to give you this and I couldn't do it with Hermione or myth watching. He handed her a small crimson box.

Why? I haven't done anything for you Ron.

You didn't need to. Ron rubbed his neck awkwardly. Sae pulled the ribbon off and looked into the small box a little gold heart locket hung on a matching gold chain had a large S & R engraved into it.

What's inside of it? Sae asked looking at the indent around the edge.

Well. I knew you liked phoenixes…and I thought…..he scratched his nose lightly then looked at her and looked at the ground.

A phoenix never dies and I thought it was a good way to represent our love and all and….he trailed off blushing madly. Sae on the other hand was grinning.

That was so cute Ron! Thank you! She hugged her boyfriend and asked him to put it on her. He fumbled with it his face still hot. He got the clasps together just as Harry came around the tree.

What are you guys doing over here? Hagrid's looking for you. Harry said walking back out from behind the tree. Sae and Ron bolted out form behind it a bit scared to get a detention from Hagrid.

There ya are! Hagrid's voice was deep. He handed them a sheet with a list on animals on it and walked away. The two let out sighs gratefully and walked back over to the class.

Isn't Draco a complete asshole? Sae asked popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Myth had snuck out of the Slytherin commons and into Gryffindor to spend a little time with sae. Sae wasn't surprised myth even brought popcorn and a six pack of beer. Not that sae liked to drink but she drank one or two to make myth happy.

Not really he's rather sweet when he wants to be. Myth said laying on her stomach feet in the air.

I still cant believe you snuck in here. Sae said taking a swig of her beer. Myth smirked and picked up the magazine she was reading. It was a Japanese rock magazine it said 'Cure' on the front. It was the one thing myth actually worked for. The issue was $150 for 6 months and she thought every penny was worth it. Myth smiled as she handed sae a picture of a band with the name 'dir en grey'. they both giggled and thought about when they had been younger flinging themselves at concert opportunities.

Sae? Do you remember that day. Myth said chugging her beer and looking at the ceiling.

Yeah I do. Sae watched she had no idea how myth could drink practically upside down but still she did it.

The day we met dir en grey. Both girls shivered and smiled. Then myth sighed when sae gave her a rather sad look.

Too bad there gone now… myth said sitting up.

Yeah…sae looked at her.

Alright I'm back off to the snake lair! Myth bounced up off the bed grabbing the last two beers and a handful of popcorn.

Goodnight myth. Ill see you tomorrow in potions right? Sae asked handing her magazine back.

Myth looked at her with a mouthful of popcorn which made her look like a chipmunk. Sae giggled and myth covered her mouth with a glare as she tried to keep the popcorn in her mouth. Myth shook her butt out since she was already carrying a large stack of magazines and the beers. Sae knew what to do she put it in the back of myths black shorts she knew what would happen, myth never bent one of her cure magazines and sae and watched her friend waddle out.

Myth slid in the Slytherin doors.

Where have you been? She heard a rather sleepy but irritated voice behind her. She spun around ( lol just think she waddles when she walks she must have looked funny turning.) Draco stood in a pair of black silk boxers.

Uh…around…. Myth said as she started waddling toward her room.

You look like a duck he said before he went into the bathroom. Myth smiled evilly and ran to her room.

Draco walked out of the bathroom his hair a mess. The commons room was empty and he started back to his room. He looked into the dark before him. A figure jumped out in front of him.

Quack! Myth said as her feet hit the floor. She looked at Draco's priceless face. She giggled a bit and ran toward her room before he recuperated from her attack.

Myth woke up she stretched out and let her eyes flutter open. There's something yellow…? Myth opened her eyes and a big huge orange beak was in her face.

HOLY MOTHER FLIPPER!

All of the Slytherin students looked up from the front commons room by the fireplace. Draco smirked slightly.

Myth sat up, there was hundreds .no millions! Millions of various sized plush ducks in her room. She looked at the floor. There was no way she was sticking her foot down there. She looked at her closet, it was close enough she knocked some of the small ducks off her bed and moved the big one. She stood up and bounced slightly. One. Two. Three! Myth jumped off her bed and landed on the closet door she flung it open and was glad to see only her clothes. She fumbled in the small closet until she was dressed and peeked her head out. Ducks. Everywhere. She leaped back onto her bed and grabbed her wand. She started destroying the ducks just enough to make a path she couldn't clear them all it would take forever. She walked to the door looking at the ducks she shook her head and walked downstairs. Myth walked downstairs and the few students left in the room gave her a confused look. Myth flopped on the couch next to malfoy making him rise a little bit. Crabbe and goyle sat across from them.

Heeyyyy Drakii I have a present for you. Myth smiled she loved how easy Draco was. He looked over and didn't mind the closeness between them. Myth pressed her lips on his and slide her tongue in his mouth. It lasted for a few seconds before malfoy nearly hit the roof. He ran off toward the bathroom his mouth wide open. Crabbe and goyle looked at her. She dug around in her jeans and pulled out a little green bottle that read 'Holy Wasabi' the two looked confused until myth put some on two of her fingers and shoved them into the boys mouths. They soon ran off in the direction malfoy did. Myth smirked she loved this.

Sae looked over at the bookcase she stood next to. She wondered what happened to myth since half the school heard her cussing this morning. She had been waiting in the library for 15 minutes now and Ron was late for his own meeting with her. It hadn't been her idea but nooo she came instead just for Ron. She looked over as Ron came curling around the corner rather quickly.

I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I was avoiding your personal executor. Sae looked at him curiously, since when did she have a- oh wait yes myth must be up and about now.

So does myth know we are- ya know…dating? Ron asked as he looked hesitantly behind him.

Oh, coarse I do! They looked around then looked up myth sat up on the bookcase like a gargoyle. Her knees bent watching them intently.

Sorry was I interrupting anything? Myth said looking at sae with a grin.

How did you know we would be here? Sae asked myth.

Your little boy toy is bad at avoiding me. He turned and high tailed it in the opposite direction every time he came face to face with me. And I stood in front of the library on purpose then went inside to wait for him to come crawling in. he would have done better to just act normal around me ya know? Myth said not noticing the daggers Ron was throwing at her with his eyes.

_she's an evil girl. Ron thought to himself. _Ron stood there half waiting to see her fall off the bookcase or sprout wings and a fork tail and fly away. She looked behind her.

Oh gotta go! she whispered. Ron and sae peeked around the corner. There malfoy was talking to a set of boys. Not facing myth, a bad situation to be in. Myth seemed to brace herself and pounce on malfoy like a cat. He hit the ground hard and rolled over quickly to see his attacker. Myth sat on his stomach.

Hi Drakii! She got up and walked off. He glared at the two boys who ran off.

Ron smiled.

I'm glad she's gone. Ron said looking at sae.

I'm glad you don't decide to attack me. Ron looked down at her. _her eyes are extremely beautiful today. _

Oh ron I gota get going I promised snape id come in early and help him set up! Sae have him a slight hug and darted off toward the door. Ron let out a sigh. This was going to take forever.

There was lights, music and people here and there. Scratch that there was people everywhere. It seemed as if there was a contest. To see which girl could get the most annoyingly bright and sparkling outfit, so far any of them had a good chance of winning. The boys sat in various colors of tight outfits with little fluffs at their collars. Malfoy was there with a demon mask on, it was black and two horns spun and coiled out of the top. His outfit was completely black the intricate designs on his coat reveled snakes of silver. Harry wore an green outfit that was a bit similar to Ron's. Hermione wore a dress that was simple do to the fact she thought the dance was stupid in the first place. They had laughed along with Ron once they had found each other. Sae came running up to them.

Ron! She hugged him he looked at her

Wow.

Does it look bad. See I told my mom it didn't look nice! Sae said in a panic.

No! no. sae you look beautiful! Ron said blushing. Sae wore a right red dress that billowed out and the bottom. It held tight to her it had gold accenting throughout the outfit, her mask was beaklike it was gold and red also and flared up on one like a phoenix wing. She smiled as she looked at Ron. His outfit was very similar to the boys around them. It was tight it made his shoulders look long and sharp and it was red, it had less gold accents on it then sae's dress did, sae giggled as Ron struggled with his collar.

This little poofy thing! Its driving my insane! Ron said looking at sae with a smile. His mask was red it dipped down on his cheek then flared up on the other side. It was green.

Have you seen myth? Ron asked looking at her through the mask.

No I was looking.

Watch her wear a pair of ripped jeans with a neon blue tutu and have on a pair of fairy wings and enough hairspray to break a wall with. Hermione laughed. Harry laughed to.

It does seem a lot like her sae. Harry added in between laughs.

You would be surprised, sae smiled reliseing myth had walked into the room. Ron was the next to spot her.

Holy crap.

Myth had ran over to them.

Wow sae you look great! Myth looked over at the others who seemed shocked.

What? Expect me to come in ripped jeans and a tutu? Harry nodded out of impulse. Myth laughed.

Myth wore a tight black dress, blue streaks ran throughout the bottom that looked like rain. Her top was tied together by a leather cord and it matched the dark black choker she wore around her neck. Her mask was simple but very nice. It was a black face mask that only went around her eyes and over her nose, with a lacy patter running all about it. It was black and held tightly to her face. It brought her eyes out. She smiled and looked at sae's head.

Your hair looks great sae! Myth said then looked at her suspiciously.

You're a little hyper today? Sae said.

I'm all psyched out about this, dressing up is so much fun! Myth did a little jump. Sae smiled, the music had started it was a soft one just something to warm the crowd up to. Everyone was looking at the group.

Do you think there surprised? Myth said whispering to sae. Sae smiled again and felt someone bump into her hand, she grabbed onto it getting the hint from Ron. He pulled her off toward the dance floor. He set his hands on her hips and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He tried to avoid all contact, sae looked at him.

It something wrong Ron? Sae asked wondering why he couldn't look at her. Ron glanced at her.

No…

Then look at me Ron! Sae said looking at him. He turned and look at her. His face grew bright red which caused sae to grow even redder. He leaned in slightly pressing his lips into sae's. She kissed back lightly and her face started to burn she had almost hit the shade of her hair. Ron looked into sae's eyes trying to control himself form exploding with happiness. Sae had a soft mouth like he had imagined, he looked over slightly in myths direction luckily for him she wasn't paying attention, I wonder what kissing a smoker tasted like?

Myth sat by the wall playing with a Zippo watching malfoy flirt with all the other girls, he didn't relies she was even standing a few feet away. She finally got sick of her lighter shoving it in her shirt and walked over. She pushed pansy out of the way and wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck.

Oh so sorry pansy, I think I need malfoy for a minute. Myth said pulling him off toward the dance floor.

I don't dance! Malfoy stood there.

Yeah but u can flirt with other girls. Why don't you forget how to do that. Myth glared him down.

Now come on myth you know one girl isn't enough for me I'm Slytherin prince! Malfoy said noticing other guys paying attention to them. Myth stood there for a second. Then punched malfoy right in the face knocking him over onto the floor.

Up yours malfoy! Myth stormed off toward Harry and Hermione.

I'm leaving guys. Myth looked at them they were about to ask why then they noticed Draco getting up off the floor. They both nodded as myth walked out of great hall.

Myth ripped the gown off and put on a black t-shirt along with a set of jeans. She was pissed and threw her outfit halfway across the room.

Thank god Christmas break is in a week. She laid back on her bed wondering if she would go off to this year. She rolled over slightly she groaned and covered her head with a pillow nearby and cried herself to sleep.

Myth had caught wind of Ron and sae spending the night together the night she had stormed off she smiled at that but looked down at her fully charged ipod which she never used since she was always busy. She combed her hair and got dress doing the usual and plugged in. she ignored everyone for 2 days until she was walking alone in the halls past kids who looked at her confused but continued. She noticed malfoy dn started to hum the song that was playing. She sung to herself as malfoy walked by the song was at a rather fast speed and myth hit every single word.

Well you're walkin and a talkin And a movin and a groovinAnd a hippin and a hoppinAnd a pickin and a boppinThose bods are being bad You better take a stand You gonna wake up that thing in your handYou're looking all around There is trouble to be found Make sure when you find it you get to say it loudGotta code three Need back upBring meMy bright red fluro jacket

She smiled slightly she did it she complete ignored Draco malfoy. She smirked as she walked away. Malfoy looked back. Then crabbe looked over.

What's a fluro jacket?

Shut up. Malfoy kept walking.

Finally one day before X-mas break. Myth danced in her room and turned around quickly when the door was open. Draco stood there with a smirk on his face.

I was wondering to make it up to you, how about you come join me at my house for Christmas break? He leaned on the door frame.

No thanks malfoy. He cringed she sounded angry and she was using malfoy instead of Drakii or even draco.

Come on, sae is going to weasly's anyways so where are you going to go? Myth let out a rather loud sigh.

Fine, it doesn't mean were back together. Myth said turning away form him. She smiled good enough for him. To myths despair the day flew past and she was now standing in front of a car in which she would spend a 2 hour plus car drive with crabbe and Goyle. She was surprised by a new face that would be joining them. His name was darius, and he was right up myths alley. He had a set of sapphire eyes and black hair that was spiked up a bit. She smirked trying to hold back a grin. He was a perfect guy, And better yet he was Slytherin. He smiled as he walked up,

malfoy mentioned a girl coming along, you're pretty lucky I heard he's never taken a girl with him before. By the way I'm darius.

Myth. She smiled. Draco watched from his car as the two got the greetings over. he nearly sent lasers through the window into darius's face. Darius opened the door for myth and she sat down thanking him. He smiled and she beamed. The car ride was long and somewhat quiet. Darius went on about his band and everything he was about. Myth clung to every word like a lost puppy. The car stopped. Myth looked up and took darius's hand as he helped her out. She caught the glares from malfoy as he walked past.

The room was huge! Malfoy gave her a big blue themed room with snakes all over. She smiled and unpacked her stuff. She looked up there was snow everywhere. She dug through her things and geared up.

Myth came down the stairs.

Where are you going? Draco said a little irritated as he looked at her. She had on a black hat that had a blue wolf on the side. She had on a set of black gloved and a pair of black skinny jeans which her doc martins came over. She had a leather jacket on and a scarf.

Where do you think? She walked past them and out the door. Darius got up and went up to his room draco glared at him as he went up the stairs. Darius trudged through the snow looking for myth. She was wearing all black how hard was it going to be to find her? He looked around and was suddenly pelted by about 30 snow balls. He turned around and saw myth. She grinned and the war began.

Sae looked at the wreck of a place Ron lived in. it was so……homie! Sae was happy to be sitting next to Ron at the large dinner table.

So Ron this is your girlfriend right? One of his twin brothers asked. Ron blushed slightly and kept eating his soup. Ron's mother was all smiles.

She's very pretty Ron! You should be proud you finally picked a nice girl! His mother said as she tried to sit down. Ron's father nodded in agreement. Sae smiled.

I'm sure he's had better then me. She said trying not to be all that modest.

You're his first! The other twin added in. sae looked over at Ron who was trying to shrink away into nothing at the moment. Sae smiled and patted him on the knee he smiled at that. Sae loved his house and his family she hoped his would last forever.

Myth finally got cold and went inside. Draco looked pissed as ever and crabbe and Goyle looked blank as usual. They all sat down on the couch after myth changed. she was wearing her doc martins and skinny jeans and a black tank top. They started watching a movie called silent hill. Myth explained it was a Muggle movie but it was a great one. They all watched the room completely dark due to a darkening spell myth learned. It only took a little while until she had them freaked out.

What in the bloody hell is that! Malfoy said looking at a man in a flesh skirt with a pyramid on his head.

That is pyramid head, he's hot don't you agree? Myth said looking at draco who gave her a disgusted look. She smiled and leaned back on the couch, there was a searing pain in her arm she jumped up which startled everyone in the room.

I uh…have to use to bathroom she ran off toward the library.

An hour went by as they ate and talked about embarrassing things about Ron which sae was truly enjoying.

The fireplace lit up and a girl stepped out. She had a black cloth over one side of her mostly covering her arm. Ron's dad jumped up knowing exactly what she was. He pointed his wand out. Sae stood up.

Myth what's wrong! She ran over to her friend Ron's father backed off a little. As sae pulled myth into the bathroom. Myth looked rather grim.

Well you remember that little incident I had a while ago, with that crazy dream…

Sae nodded looking at myths covered arm. Myth pulled the black sheet off and reviled her arm. It looked rather horrid to sae. It looked as if she was burning up the dark mark glowing brightly. Myth hissed through her teeth.

You're the only one who knows a healing spell that will work enough. Myth breathed in as more skin seemed to burn away. She was a bloody mess and she probably scared half the Wesley family to death.

Didn't you tell malfoy!? Sae said digging in her pocket to get her wand out of the case.

No. myth said looking down. Sae knew that look, myth was still pissed and stubborn as ever. Myth scoffed slightly. sae went right to work.

So do you know why this is happening? Sae said hoping myth would answer her.

I wanted to back out from becoming a death eater and well he reversed the effects. Sae looked at her confused.

Most death eaters you know are flesh right? Sae nodded.

And you know the misty bone ones that have no feelings? Sae nodded. That is what's happening.

Sae looked at her friends grim face.

But don't worry I can take care of myself. myth grinned.

But don't mention it to anybody ill get killed in a heartbeat, and if Ron's father knows it could be worse.

Will it get any worse? Sae said bandaging up myths arm. Myth didn't answer her and she didn't make eye contact. That only meant one thing, myth didn't really know.

Malfoy looked around noticing myth had been gone a rather long time. He got up and went on a search for her. He nearly jumped through the ceiling when the green flames appeared in the library fireplace. Myth hadn't noticed him yet he dashed behind a curtain and watched her. She staggered a bit still holding her now bandages arm she looked so fragile, something meant to be taken care of held with caution. He smiled a bit. She was now walking past him but she stopped whimpering slightly and almost fell. He reached out and grabbed her up before she fell completely.

Jesus malfoy! She jumped and now she was back to her old self. She stood up on her own pushing him away. He grabbed her arm she winced and he looked at her fingertips that weren't bandaged. The top sizzled and turned to ash she yanked it from him. He knew exactly what was going on, he would have to talk to his father about this one.

Ron sat next to sae it was an awkward silence.

So, who was that? Ron's mother tried to break the tension in the room from ron's father and sae locked in a gaze.

She's a friend of mine, she's been needing help lately.

Cuz she's a death eater….Ron's father muttered. His wife shot him a glare.

She must be nice does she go to Hogwarts too?

Yea she does. Sae smiled

I should tell Dumbledore he continued to mutter. His wife glared at him again.

Dad, mom can we just drop it? Ron said knowing sae didn't like the fact she could be putting myth in danger. Ron's parents nodded and they went back to there peaceful dinner.

Christmas was sneaking up quick. Myth sat at the table with malfoy and his parents along with Malfoy's other guests. Dracos, family didn't like myth too much. But still for some unknown reason they put up with her.

The Christmas Eve dinner was delicious, myth couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts which was in a few days, and spend more time with her friends. Myth could hardly wait for tomorrow either, but suddenly it hit her

Shit I haven't bought any Christmas presents!

_Go tomorrow, early in the morning. It's not my fault you can't keep up with anything._

Once dinner was over, it was almost midnight ,myth started to walk out wanting to go to bed but stopped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" myth turned around and smiled at Draco who was now holding out his hand to her

"Of course." He led myth to the middle of the room and stood next to the tree, he put his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her forward so myth was almost touching his chest.

"Happy Christmas." He whispered in myths ear sending chills down myths spine.

"Happy Christmas." myth said before she was swept into a passionate kiss.

Myth woke up her cell phone letting off a scream from 'dir en greys - saku' it was one hell of a wake up call. She climbed up out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket. She walked into the library hoping malfoy wouldn't notice her absence. Myth walked out from a different fireplace in a small store she used to visit all the time. She breathed in missing the scent. This was her home when she needed one the store keeper was named bella, she had a son named vishous who myth had a great fondness for. Myth jumped slightly when she came face to face with a pair of diamond eyes.

Hello vishous. Myth said looking slightly away from his gaze.

Hello myth, how can I help you today! Vishous said in a toothy grin.

I need some gifts for a few people. Myth said looking at a book. Vishous turned on heel and went into the backroom. Vishous was a great guy his pupils are the color of diamonds, when he stares at you, you feel plucked clean. Its as if he sees the whole continuum of your life at a glance, the beginning, middle and end are all known to him. The tattoo at his left temple, an interlocking pattern of swirls, is gorgeous as it bleeds into the outside corner of his eye. He sports a goatee, too, which is the color of his short salt & pepper hair. He came out of the room quickly a stack of boxes in each arm. Myth blinked once and came back down to earth.

Wow your done already? Myth said walking over to the counter.

Ah yeah, your easy to shop for! Vishous chuckled. Myth blushed slightly she loved being around vishous. She pulled out the cash and took the boxes from vishous. He smiled as he walked myth over to the fireplace. Ill see you soon? Vishous said as he handed myth some floo powder.

Of Course. Myth said shutting her eyes.

Myth ran up to her room and made sure she hid all the presents. She looked over at her clock, great in 3 hours it would be Christmas and she would have to run all the presents around. Myth rolled over on her bed. What a day.

Sae tried to roll over, there was something rather large and warm next to her and it was pissing her off. She really needed to roll over and look at the clock. She sat up and tried to shift over and looked down the cold nipped at her chin. a fuzzy red thing was sticking out from the covers. She jumped slightly tugging on the covers.

Oh yes….I'm at Ron's. sae said laying back down. The warmth under the covers was much better then the cold that greeted her when she sat up. She snuggled into Ron. Hopefully she could stay like this forever.

Sae…..Sae….bloody hell sae!

Sae rolled over opening her eyes a bit. _its that fuzzy red thing again…_ sae blinked twice. She covered her face. _I must look like a mess!_

Yes Ron? Sae asked not removing her hands.

Finally! Your finally awake, You missed myth she left your Christmas present on the table though. Mum was wondering if you would like to come down for breakfast? Ron said scratching his head.

Why are you covering your face? Ron asked a bit concerned.

Because I look bad? Sae said forgetting Ron wouldn't get it anyways, because he was a guy.

I think you looked fine before I woke up. Ron said with a smile. Sae peeked out from behind her fingers.

You're a bad liar. She said sitting up.

Who said I was lying? Ron said kissing sae on the cheek. They both grew red.

Alright ill leave you to get dressed, just come down when your ready. Ron smiled and shut the door quietly behind him. Sae swung her legs around and unzipped her trunk, stuff…stuff and more stuff.

Sae pulled out a red sweater and a pair of black pants. _I wonder what myth bought me this year. _sae walked down the stairs after brushing her hair. Ron was at the table with the rest of the Weasley family with a bunch of wrapped gifts. But now at the table she saw two new men, they looked like twins, one had a red pony tail and the other had a shorter cropped hair that reminded her more of Ron's father.

Well. Well, well, please mother tell me this fabulous young woman isn't a long lost sister? The man with the pony tail stood up referring to sae's red hair. Mrs. Weasley just waved a hand at the man.

Nah that's Ron's Girlfriend. Fred said a smile on his face while he continued to eat breakfast.

Well at least Ron's got a great taste in women! The man took sae's hand.

I'm bill the attractive brother, and this is my not so attractive brother Charlie. Bill said kissing her hand. She smiled a bit _is his whole family nice? _sae sat down next to Ron as bill continued to go on about what he had been up to. Ron placed his hand on sae's knee and leaned down close to her ear.

I have been meaning to ask you something, about myth. Ron said in barely a whisper looking up at her. She pulled out a small piece of worn paper.

Myth sent me this the day before we met, she trusted me with it so if you tell anyone…..

Alright, alright. Ron took the paper from sae's hands.

I promise. He kissed her lightly and looked at the paper. He looked at it then up a little, he had been oblivious to the silence till now. He shifted slightly and looked over at sae who was turning a few shades of red and was ready to stick her face into her eggs. He looked up before his mother could squeal, he was now I'm a motherly-love head lock and was being rocked by his mother who was in tears.

My lil Ronnie! They grow up so fast! Mrs. Weasley continued to rock him, Soon her words were little giggles of happiness and Ron was now becoming a shade of red as well as his brothers and his dad smiled. Ron rolled his eyes…mothers.

Sae looked down, She had 5 Gifts in front of her.

So….what do you think you got? Ron said sitting down in the chair next to her.

Well Myth usually give me something with a phoenix and a wolf together, for our friendship. Sae pulled the red wrapping paper off the box, a little note was attached in myths strange To: Sae Love: Myth

Sae Pulled out the wrapped present she pulled off the layer of tissue and looked at it. It was a small scruffy dog sitting on its haunches and a phoenix in the air, set on a mirror plate. Sae pushed the small little button near the bottom and watched the glass come to life. The small dog jumped up tugging on the phoenixes tail, in which the phoenix turned and perched on its head.

What's that suppose to mean? Ron said watching it replay. Sae smiled,

You wouldn't get it anyways. She set it back into the box and shut it carefully. Ron was holding his out with a smile. Sae watched him pull the shiny green covering off. It was wrapped in a lightly green tissue with a I LOVE YOU SAE! On the front, sae wondered and looked over to see what it was.

Oh god! Sae grabbed for it while Ron held it out of the way.

Oh look a photo album! Mrs. Weasley took it from Ron's hands and flipped it open everyone leaning over.

There was tons of picture, Sae as a baby, Myth and her together, A rather embarrassing sick photo of her with myths peace-fingers in the corner. Sae sat as everyone looked through the album. _I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her! _Ron snuck back over with a smile on his face. Then he looked into his box again, there was an envelope at the bottom with a black wax seal on it, and a open alone note on the front. Sae looked at it, myth couldn't embarrass her anymore.

Sae sat down at a desk off away from the crowd she was going to write to myth and see how she was.

Myth,

Merry Christmas! I'm sorry we couldn't spend it together. I really miss you and cant wait for break to be over. Thank you for the present, I love it. All together I got, A initialed Sweater from Ron's mother, His two brothers Fred & George gave me a few tricks, Harry and Hermione Sent me a bunch of writing supplies along with a phoenix feather quill and some Red ink, And Ron he hasn't given it to me yet, I wonder if he forgot….. Ron's gift was pretty good too, how long did it take you to put all those embarrassing things together? If you don't mind me asking…what was at the bottom?

Love, Sae

Sae folded the letter up and went downstairs to give it to Mr. Weasley so he could sent it out for her. She thanked him and walked to the bathroom. Nice long shower here I come.

Ron sat in his room Flipping the small piece of paper in his hands, he unfolded it and looked at the writing.

Sae,

It's me again, myth. I need to tell you some things before we meet, if you don't want to associate yourself with me after this its okay……

Rain poured down from the skies at an endless rate. People had gone inside to lock themselves in from the waters. A little girl about the age of 7 sat under a tent of cardboard. She held her knees up to her chin and watched the water run past. She wore a set of jeans and a old pink t-shirt with a puppy on it, her feet were bare. Her hair looked silver in all the rain it was long and went down to her waist, she had a set of cold sapphire eyes. She looked up at a man who had stopped next to her little tent. She looked up as he knelt down. He held out his hand and she leaned forward taking it she looked up into his scarlet eyes.

The Christmas break went by fast. Malfoy didn't get the change to speak to his father and he still hadn't patched things up with myth yet. Myth sat on the couch in the Slytherin's common room rubbing her arm. It burned like no other but the pain was lessened by the spell sae put on it for her.

Ron sat next to sae a smile on his face, he couldn't help but be blissful when he was around her. He scooted over wrapping an arm around her. She smiled slightly and snuggled closer to him and continued to read her book.


End file.
